1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor optical device such as an optical modulator which includes a semiconductor mesa buried by a resin, for instance, benzocyclobutene (hereafter denoted as BCB) resin, has been known in the field. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-220358) has disclosed a method to produce a semiconductor optical device containing an optical waveguide. In the method disclosed in the Patent Document 1, after forming two grooves (stripe-shaped grooves) at both sides of a ridge waveguide, a protective layer covering the ridge waveguide and the grooves is formed. Then, the grooves are filled with polyimide resin.